Scared to Love
by NoxIris63
Summary: When Hinata realizes that she has a year before college, she starts to grow scared about the future, and most importantly, her future with Kiba.  What does Kiba have to say about this?


**Hey everyone! This is a oneshot that I actually based on my boyfriend and me. So, Hinata is going to be a year older, and not as shy. (Seriously! I tried using different pairs like ShikaXTema and NaruXSaku but it didn't work! I mean the attitudes were not right! So I thought this pair was the best without altering personalities too much.) **

**So here is my newest oneshot! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Where to next?"

I looked at Kiba who was finishing his vanilla ice cream. He was gazing into my eyes, waiting for an answer. "I don't know," I responded. "Where do you want to go? I don't want you to spend a lot of money on me and all..."

Kiba took my hand. "Hinata, I just got paid yesterday. Don't worry about it."

"But I feel like I have to pay you back somehow... Like here..." I opened my purse to grab ten dollars out of my wallet.

"I won't accept it, Hinata."

"Are you sure?" I watched him nod and laugh.

"It's not a big deal!"

I loved his laugh as well as his smile and eyes. Everything about him made me happy and feel joyful as well as forgetmy shyness; I could be myself around him. He was the one who made me forget my troubles and everyday problems. It was he who saved me from falling into a dark abyss months earlier. Kiba was my hero and true love.

I put away my wallet and looked at him. "Why do you have to be so difficult at times?" I asked him while I ruffled his hair with my hand.

"Because I love messing with you," he winked. "Want to go to the park then since you don't want me to spend any money?"

I smiled. He read my mind. "That's fine."

Kiba took my hand and led me back to his car. After five months of dating, I still feel butterflies flutter in my stomach whenever he takes my hand. This boy is special to me, and I know we are going to be together for a long time. The only question is how long is that going to be?

I never told Kiba this, in fear of his thoughts. I did not want to make it seem like I wanted to be with him through everything in my life. After all, that is a lot for a 17 year old to put on a 16 year old. Then again, I know that he wants to be with me for a long time too.

Lately, though, I have been starting to become scared, especially since I would be graduating high school this year. That means college next year for me, and that would make him a senior in high school. How would this work out between us? The last thing I want is to lose him...

"Hinata, you seem really quiet today. Is everything okay?"

I looked over at Kiba who was waiting to turn into the park. "Yeah," I lied. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"There you go again, using that word..."

"What word?" I asked.

Kiba laughed. "The 'T' word."

"Oh," I chuckled. "The 'Tired' word."

I got out of the car after Kiba parked the car and felt the hot sun kiss my skin. "Well," I said, "this is going to suck when we get back in the car." There were no trees around the car to create shade and possibly cool the car down a little.

Kiba laughed and shook his head. "Well, I don't see any trees in this parking lot that aren't taken."

"What about that one?" I asked, pointing to a parking space under a tree. I watched Kiba's mouth gape open as another car parked in it.

"Let's just go up."

I smiled. "You didn't see it, did you?" I started laughing when I hear no response. "Wow. You can be so oblivious to things!"

"Whatever," he replied curtly.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, but you like it." I caught him smirk a little before he tried to keep a straight face.

"I guess I will forgive you," he said flatly. He smiled and took my hand to go up the steps.

I watched him take two at a time while I alternated between taking two and one at a time. When we got to the top, I saw that the park was not crowded. Really no surprise for such a hot day. We started going around the track until we came to one of the hiking trails. We turned a right and walked through the shady area. I could hear the cicadas high in the trees as well as a few birds singing softly. I breathed in deeply and smiled. It was a beautiful place, and I was lucky enough to share it with my boy.

We stopped at a bench to take a break. I felt Kiba place his hand on my leg and smiled. He started talking about his vacation and where he was going. I found it hard to concentrate though. Throughout his conversation, I kept thinking about colleges and what I was going to do. If I told him now, what would he think? Hell, I should be listening to him and not be focused on my problems!

"... jet skis and a boat even! It's going to be a lot of fun! And the house we are staying in looks like it is going to be a lot of fun. I hope that the picture doesn't lie though. That would suck big time. Hey, Hinata. Are you okay?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kiba raised his eyebrow. "You've been staring out into space a lot today. Something is going through your mind, and I want to know what it is."

He caught me. I took a deep breath before saying anything. "College. That's what's bugging me. I know it's a year away from now but still! I can't stop thinking about it! I mean, I want to stay close to home, but I find myself living on campus and I... I don't know..." I felt a few tears form in my eyes as I felt Kiba's hand rub my back.

"You'll do fine. I know you will," he said softly. Kiba's head bent down to kiss my forehead.

"No I won't. I am worrying about this way too much and putting it out of perspective and... and I am just scared! I don't know what I need to do." I got up and started walking to a side trail no one really knew about. I just needed to get away and think about my life. I have to get my priorities straight.

I walked for a few minutes until I felt myself fall into tears. Why couldn't I handle this? I looked up to Kiba walking after me.

"It's ok to be scared, Hinata. It is a big decision that you will have to make, but the whole world isn't relying on you to make it now."

"I know," I sniffed. "But what about us?"

Kiba helped me off the ground. "Well, we are here now. If you ask me, that is something important. Honestly, I don't know what the future holds. No one does. Don't base your college decision on me. If we are still going out when you are in college, that's ok. If we need to break up, we will still be friends. But that's a year from now. That means that there is still a year together before there is the need to make the decision. No matter what though, I will always support your decision."

I nodded and wiped a tear from my eye. He was right. There is still time before we have to be faced by that decision. I retreated into his arms and rested my head on his chest.

Kiba took my chin and raised it up. I kissed his sweet lips and smiled. "It will work out in the end," he whispered. "The present is now, and we have each other. Isn't that what matters?"

I kissed his lips again, "Yes. It is. I love you, Kiba."

"I love you too, Hinata."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I love commments too as well as criticism with making my writing better! **

**~animeluvr63~**


End file.
